


Honey Don't

by fourteenlines



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-18
Updated: 2003-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: If he had a nickel for every time he’d watched Aeryn walk away...well. That would be a lot of nickels.





	Honey Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Beatles Title challenge at Farscape Friday. Originally posted circa 2003. Set after _John Quixote._

If he had a nickel for every time he’d watched Aeryn walk away...well. That would be a lot of nickels.  
  
The image of her moving away from him is burned into his memory; her stride powerful, her posture full of purpose or sorrow. The idea plagues him that he has been the source of her sorrow.  
  
Which is patently untrue. The universe will frell them all, but he would never hurt her.  
  
Except when he must.  
  
The last time she walked away, it broke him. He won’t allow it again.  
  
From now on, she can watch him walk away.


End file.
